Relics Remade
by Daughter of the Crypt
Summary: After the destruction of the Horcruxes, and the four relics, there is talk of restoring them. The wizarding world is chaotic, with Death Eaters and their search for work as the Dark Lord no longer lives. The Triwizard Tournament is starting up again. Wha?


**Platform 9 ¾**

**Disclaimer: **The author don't own Harry Potter...yet. MWAHAHAHAHA!**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **Why do we even need all those disclaimers with the "I don't own...", because it's quite obvious very little people write fanfiction about their own stories, because seriously, this is FANFICTION! The writers of fanfiction don't own the characters, doi!

**Malfoy/Slytherin:** The Malfoys aren't all that bad, and according to some sources, they're related to the Potters...anyways, if you're all anti-Slytherin, don't read this.

**The War: **The war during the 7th book will be known as The War.

**Updating...: **The author's going to dig out the HP notebook and all that stuff and get the books from the library...so be patient.

**Notes: **The author originally wrote in footnotes for those who have never read Harry Potter, because it was not originally intended for this site. The footnotes were removed because they had to be placed in the form of brackets, which got annoying and frustrating, and blah blah blah. So, because the footnotes were removed, go read Harry Potter if you haven't yet read it. So only the normal bracketed notes were left. _[bracketed note removal recommended by _random anon _so if you thought it was a good idea, say thanks, if not, go yell {kidding, or not}] _

September 1. The usual lack of personal space at the train station. Everyone rushing about with absolutely no concern for others. Mothers waving to their children and fathers carrying luggage [no stereotyping intended, but the author has noticed that the females almost always manage to get males to carry the luggage]. Nobody was paying any attention to a space between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Nobody paid any mind to the strange people, [were they wearing nightgowns?] standing about ¾ the way from Platform 9 to Platform 10. The strange people were looking around, as if it were perfectly normal to have an owl at a train station and the others rushing about in normal clothes and owl-lacking were strange. Every few minutes, one of the children among the strange people would walk toward the place where Platform 9 ¾ would be, if there was such a thing. Then "poof", they would vanish. From the average person's point of view, it would seem like the children were swallowed up in the crowd. However, under closer examination, the children were not in the crowd at all. This of course, was magic; people do not just simply vanish.

A blue-haired child stood beside the strange people. He looked around, said a quick goodbye to the black haired green-eyed man, the red haired lady, the red haired man [possibly related], the ginger haired lady, the many small children, an old lady, presumably his grandmother, and various others. Then he walked toward the space where Platform 9 ¾ would be, and vanished. Seconds later, the boy was aboard a train. The boy's name was Theodore "Ted" Remus Lupin, child of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was alone. It was quite lonely in the empty train compartment, and worse, it was boring. Having a compartment all to himself instead of squeezed in with a bunch of others should have been considered a luxury, but he did not think so. His hair was a shade of sad and melancholy blue.

A kid slid open the compartment door and jumped, surprised that there was someone else inside already. The doors were made of a strange and opaque misty stuff, an "upgrade" since The War.

"Geagh!" The kid made a strangled noise, and then calmed down.

"Sorry, may I sit here?" the boy asked, pointing at the seat across from him

"Um, sure." Ted said. His hair colour shifted to a slightly more cheerful blue, but only slightly. The other boy may or may not have noticed, if he did, he chose not to mention it. Or maybe it was because he was already immersed in the newspaper spread out in front of him. A few moments later, the door slid open, and a girl stood there.

"All the other compartments are full, so…" she said, trailing off. This wasn't exactly the truth, it was just the other partially full train compartments were partially filled with people way to full of themselves.

"You'll have to ask him," the boy said, looking up from his newspaper. "He was here first."

Ted shrugged, "Whatever." The girls sat down and placed all her things on the table, which left no room for the boy to spread out his newspaper.

"So what's your name?" Ted asked.

"Nicholas, after Nicholas Flamel the Alchemist and Sir Nicholas the Headless."

"Kyra, after my great great aunt." The girl said, finally managing to tuck her luggage into the space below the table, which made it extremely cramped for their legs. Nicholas spread out his newspaper once more, took out a quill, and started defacing the pictures, drawing mustaches and horns. The people in the photographs did the same thing repeatedly over and over again, kind of like a video clip stuck on replay. Funnily, unlike if you drew a moustache on the screen of something playing a video clip, the moustache moved along with the figures.

"I'm Ted, I'm named after my grandfather." Ted said. The girl nodded.

"What House do you want to be in? I personally would like to be in Ravenclaw. My mom and dad were both in Ravenclaw. They invented the Morphablob." The Morphablob was a well-known invention. Most families had at least one blob of Morphablob.

"My dad was in Gryffindor. And my godfather." Ted said.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff!" Nicholas exclaimed, a little bit too loud.

"Seriously?" Kyra asked. "I mean no offence, but you don't seem to be the Hufflepuff type. Sorry, I know I'm stereotyping."

"Yeah, I know, most of my family says that. Plus Sir Nicholas's the Gryffindor ghost. The part about not being Hufflepuff, not the part about you stereotyping." Nicholas said, doodling all over the newspaper. They lapsed back into an awkward silence.

The door slid open once more. A shadowy, untrustworthy looking girl came in. She looked almost emo, not quite though. Definitely Slytherin-ey. "Hello!" The girl said cheerfully, quite contradictory to her appearance. Her hair flickered from black to reddish, like a piece of coal bursting into flames.

"May I join you?" she asked politely. Ted nodded. The train suddenly lurched forward and the girl fell sideways and hit the door frame. Her hair twisted like snakes and almost seemed to reach for something to hold onto. The train lurched once more, throwing her and her stuff into the compartment and the door slid shut. She regained her balance and sat down next to Kyra frowned a bit, had the girl's eyes changed colour? Or had that all been the light? And what was it with her hair? Ted had, obviously, also noticed.

"Are you a Metamorphagus?" he asked.

"Nope." The girl said, and her hair changed back to black. She took out a small book entitled: Dumbledore's Army. The train started forward. Ted watched the city disappear and the countryside appear in the window. The compartment door slid open again. This time it was the lady who pushed the trolley cart of sweets. They each bought a little bit of everything and ate and talked.

"We should be almost there by now," the girl said. 'It's almost sunset." She said, pointing out the window. The greens and browns of the country resembled a dark mint chocolate chip ice cream. It was indeed almost sunset, the sun was balanced upon the horizon, about to disappear, somewhat like a cherry balanced on a field of mint chocolate chip ice cream. And yes, they were nearing Hogwarts.


End file.
